Area 3 Crossroads
The Area 3 Crossroads is the final hub area of LISA: THE PAINFUL. The trumpet heard in the background of other hubs is slowed to a depressingly slow and sluggish tempo, mirroring the decline of Brad, his mental state, and what he has had to sacrifice to get to this point. Brad must obtain parts for a ship to be able to save Buddy on an island east of Area 3. Map Layout # Area 2/3 Transition # Area 3 Shop # Fancy Cave # Bathhouse # Bloodmoon Mountain # Area 3 rest # Save Crow # Snow Mountain # Holly Wood # Stone Village # Drop to Yado's Lookout # Gary's Cave Exit # Area 3 Shore Story and Objectives # Access the Fancy Cave and obtain the Resort Map. This can be taken to Shardy in the Area 2 Crossroads to visit the Resort Island # Obtain the Large Fan from the Bathhouse # Visit Stone Village # Obtain the Toolbox from Snow # Obtain the Mint Cloth from Holly Wood # Obtain the wood from Bloodmoon Mountain # Before leaving for the final area, buy as much Horse Jerky as you can # Proceed to the Area 3 Shore Locations Area 3 Shop * Domestic Jerky * Horse Jerky * Fancy Perfume * Lucrative Tea * Iced Coffee Fancy Cave The Fancy Cave (sometimes referred to as the Art Gallery) is a bizarre cave with mod-styled wallpaper. Many different Joy Mutants are put on display like works of art. While none of the displayed mutants can be battled with, each one bares a name plate next to them describing their type of transformation in one word. It is unknown how or why they are displayed and are peaceful, but it appears that at least some are still alive, indicated by Insecurity drooling. At the end past a metal door is another Joy Mutant overlooking a scientist. If Brad inspects the two, it will say that the mutant is glaring at the man and too distracted to fight. There is no explanation about the relationship between the two, but many fans theorize that the mutant has killed the "artist" and is now satisfied or even mourning him. To the right of them is the Resort Map that allows Brad to visit Resort Island. Yado's Lookout Dropping down from the crossroad's save crow brings you to a small outcropping. There's the entrance to Gary's cave, and a man stands directly above it. Gary's Cave Gary's cave is a small vertically oriented cave. At the top is a man, as well as Gary the Cat. Talking to the man after interacting with Gary will reward you with the Cat Paw. Area 3 Shore The shore is the last section of Area 3 in which Brad can, once all 4 boat parts are obtained, sail to the last area of the game. However, if Brad let Sticky survive previously, and all 4 boat parts are obtained, he will confront Brad in an attempt to save the world. Once passed, Tardy Hernandez will finish building the boat and take Brad to the Deserted Island after Brad has deserted his party. Trivia *The Frustration joy mutant is re-used in LISA: THE JOYFUL as an enemy named Cooper. Category:LISA: THE PAINFUL Category:Painful Locations Category:Locations Category:Area 3